


流浪塞博坦

by Ilisu



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, OPB - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilisu/pseuds/Ilisu
Summary: 擎天柱带领着最后的塞伯坦，在异乡流浪
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 9





	流浪塞博坦

**Author's Note:**

> TFP、IDW、真人世世界观时间线交错混乱，经不起考证，如有和您认知不等的信息全是我的私设  
> bbb视角为主，少量威红  
> 其实算是后面想开的一个中长篇的前篇，但可独立阅读  
> 不是流浪地球AU

在地球上停留的那些日子，对于一个塞博坦人漫长的生命来说，实在只能占据其中很小一部分。但大黄蜂还是总能想起那时候的事，想起曾经的朋友，曾经的战斗，还有曾经无数个百无聊赖的时刻，他听到的或是看到的一些人类的故事。

他记得他看过一本书，里面讲了关于人类是如何发现地球是圆的，大概是在几百年前。具体的时间、人名他已经记不太清了。即使是汽车人的记忆硬盘也不会留下全部无关痛痒的小事。但他记得那个时候的热门行业——航海家，他记得这个职业的名字，还觉得这个称号不是很合适，不如说“冒险家”更妥当一些。

面对充满神秘与未知的大海，带着自己的船员和水手，在海上一刻不停地漂浮，随时有被暴风雨拍沉或是意外迷失方向永远归于大海的风险，只为了去看看未曾到过的远方是什么样子，哪怕甚至不知道那等待着自己的到底是宝藏还是灾难，这是多让人向往的冒险精神啊。

其实大黄蜂骨子里一直是个喜欢刺激和冒险的机，不仅如此，从他有意识起，也的确一直在刺激和冒险中度过——没有比战场更刺激更危险的地方了。

但他可以享受这种刺激，却从来不能让它变成真正的冒险。因为他是博派的侦察员，是擎天柱的得力干将。

哦，是的，擎天柱。这位汽车人的领袖轻易不会做冒险的事，他也总是要求大黄蜂三思后行，不仅是因为他那生来沉稳的性格，更因为他是领袖。他肩负的是汽车人最后的希望，或者说是塞博坦最后的希望。

所以当这样一个领袖有一天也成为了冒险家，那么他也一定是迫不得已。

“小蜂？你离集合地点还有多远？”隔板的声音从内部线路响起的时候，大黄蜂正藏在一块石头后面看霸天虎运输能量晶体。准确地来说，是压缩和运输。虽然不想承认，但有一会的观察让大黄蜂可以下结论，霸天虎研究出了一种新型贮藏能量的方式，这显然比他们的原始搬运更加高效方便。

虽然很不平每次都是对方研制出新科技新武器，但双方的资源从一开始就不对等，所以越来越大的差距也不可避免。但他可以最大限度地减小这种差距，比如——偷取这些压缩过的能量带回去给救护车研究。

“我在离刚刚和虎子交火的地点不远处，有新发现。”

“大黄蜂，安全第一，单独行动太危险了，先回来再说。”这回内线响起的是擎天柱低沉的声线。

就知道你会这么说。大黄蜂暗自得意自己每次都能猜到领袖在想什么，连应对的说辞都准备好了：“我会小芯的，霸天虎的新技术对我们来说很重要，我得去，一会见。”说完他就切断了线路。

事实证明，大黄蜂不仅是一个优秀的侦察员，更是一个不错的潜行者。颜色鲜艳的明黄色机身并不影响他偷偷干掉看守的两个虎子并拿到他们弄成一个小方块的压缩能量，他检查了一下附在方块上的基本数据，只是这一小块就已经比他们最近这些天一共收集到的能量还要多了。带回去的话不仅能让救护车做研究，更能解决他们目前甚至连环陆桥都打不开的燃眉之急。

只是他往集合地点撤退的时候，却不可避免地被霸天虎发现了。

“擎天柱，我已经拿到了，但有十几个小尾巴甩不掉。”大黄蜂重新接通内线，黄黑色的科迈罗一边灵活地躲着枪炮一边试图联系他的领袖。

擎天柱的声音几乎是立刻响起来：“我们还在之前的集合地点，救护车说目前的能量足够打开一次环陆桥，可以安全撤退，快过来。”

“收到。”

大黄蜂把长期补给不足的机体里所剩不多的能量调动到驱动引擎，全力提速往集合地点驶去，直到光学镜中出现那具高大的红蓝色机身，一直绷紧的神经线才稍稍放松。

“下不为例。”

不是通过内线偏数据式的信息输入，而是通过收声器听到货真价实的擎天柱的声音让大黄蜂觉得嗡鸣的机箱都没有那么难受了。他在快到擎天柱面前的时候刹住车，快速转变为原形态转身击落了两个霸天虎，顺便嗡鸣了两声作为回应。

“救护车，大黄蜂回来了，打开环陆桥。”

擎天柱一边联系他们的医生一边掩护着大黄蜂到他们这边来。追来的霸天虎有点难缠，不知道是不是双方补给程度的区别，最近他们对上这些杂兵甚至都有点吃力。

“救护车？能听到吗？打开环陆桥。”形势不妙，明明该是焦急的语气，擎天柱的语调却一如既往地和缓沉稳。

反倒是一旁的铁皮耐不住了，他一拳打飞一个霸天虎，回头看着不远处没路可走的断崖，也忍不住接入内线：“老救，你听到没有！再不打开我们几个就要成虎子的能量补给了！”

“知道了！马上！”救护车不耐烦的声音终于响起，虽然其中夹杂着些微颤抖和焦急，但还是让机定了定了芯。

大黄蜂对此早有预料。作为侦察员，他必不可少地比其他战友掌握更多的情报，按他的估计，汽车人之前在基地仅剩的那点能量甚至都没法让他们每次战斗后充足补给，更别提打开一次耗能巨大的环陆桥。即使是隔板在刚刚自己潜入的时候把今天从虎子那里抢到的能量带了回去，打开环陆桥仍然很勉强——这不能怪救护车。

他发出嗡鸣吸引擎天柱的注意，对方看过来的时候他把偷到的能量块扔了过去，擎天柱稳稳接住，点了点头放进胸甲的置物舱里。他和大黄蜂之间的交流一向不需要太多言语，当然大黄蜂也没法说话就是了。

终于在三个机被逼到断崖边上的时候，救护车的声音又从内线响起：“打开了！但好像有些误差……你们在周围找一下！”

最后还是眼尖的大黄蜂在崖底几百赛星米的地方，隔着恶劣天气下的霜雪发现了绿色的光圈。

“不是吧救护车，”铁皮的声音听上去有些疲惫，“你想摔死我们吗？”

“设备一直存在故障，我有什么办法！”救护车透过三个机光学镜传来的影像看到了环陆桥实际开启的位置，但他被繁琐的工作搞得焦头烂额。环陆桥已经很久没开过了，很久之前产生的故障一直都没来得及修——他们也没有多余的能量。所以他语气不善，“能打开就不错了！赶紧下来！”

擎天柱轰出一发大能量炮击退几个霸天虎，看向铁皮点点头：“撤退！”

铁皮硬着头皮率先跳了下去。环陆桥是能传送，却消除不了他们坠落产生的高速，虽说是摔不死，但他这把老骨头也有得受了。

“大黄蜂！撤退！”

大黄蜂一个利落的扫腿踢倒一个霸天虎，然后用力把对方踹向后面赶来的两个，回头朝擎天柱急促地嗡鸣了两声。

擎天柱知道对方说的是“你先”，他没有多说，率先跳下去，却没有直接进入环陆桥，而是跳到距离入口不远处的一块略微凸起的石头上——显然刚刚我们的武器大师没有发现这个缓冲的好地方。

擎天柱一只手牢牢抓住一块石头，稳住身形后立刻向上望去，大黄蜂也刚好在崖边往下看，两个机的视线直直对上，中间是数百赛星米的乱石和霜雪。这个星球的天空终日昏暗，此刻和灰突突的石壁连成一片，仿佛天地间只剩下了他们两个。

“小蜂，”擎天柱向他伸出另一只手，“到我这来。”

大黄蜂愉快地发出了两声嗡鸣，连头甲上方的触角都欢快地跳动了两下。他甚至都没回头看霸天虎是不是追上来了，从始至终他的光学镜里只有那道红蓝色的身影。

他向擎天柱张开双手，纵身跳了下去。

光学镜中擎天柱的机身不断放大，然后突然戛然而止。

“哇哦，瞧瞧，”红蜘蛛借着暴风雪的掩映发起突袭，从下往上把大黄蜂撞回了断崖，然后在对方来不及还手的时候就变回原始形态伸出武器抵住了对方的脖子。他把自己和大黄蜂的上半身探出去看向石壁上的擎天柱，“我抓到了偷东西的坏孩子。”

大黄蜂被丢上断崖的时候瞥到了远处路上滚滚的风雪，他几乎是在第一时间就给擎天柱发了内线：“虎子有增援，别管我，能量块很重要！”

擎天柱纹丝不动。

这时环陆桥的光圈范围开始缩小，救护车的声音也焦急地在内线响起：“你们俩在搞什么！环陆桥的能量快不够了！”

“我会想办法脱身的！”大黄蜂又快速地发送了一条消息，“拜托，快走！”

数十架霸天虎的战机出现在断崖上方原本空旷的天空，俯冲着向擎天柱、也向环陆桥冲去。

擎天柱终于松开了紧紧抓着石头的手，纵身一跃跳进环陆桥，环陆桥的入口随之关闭。

“等着我。”

铁皮很纳闷，怎么自己回来的时候狠狠地撞上了环陆桥对面的墙壁，而他们的领袖却这么从容。他锤了锤头甲，不愧是领袖啊，他想。

但有些奇怪，擎天柱回来后一句话不说，甚至一动没动，就那么呆呆地站在原地。铁皮这时候才意识到好像少了什么，那个他看着长大的，平时总是在他们身边转来转去嗡嗡鸣鸣的小机子呢？

他上前两步往擎天柱身后看去，什么也没有，环陆桥也已经关闭。

铁皮缓缓转头看向擎天柱，他自己都没意识到自己的声音在发抖。

“大黄蜂呢？”

“怎么，没猜错的话，刚才应该是你自己发了内线让擎天柱走的吧？这会知道怕了？”红蜘蛛双手快速在控制台敲打，检查自己被一旁这个小机子偷走的能量数据。他瞥了一眼看到双手被吊起的小型机沮丧地垂下头，不屑地冷笑。

他从不相信每个汽车人都是无所畏惧的，贪生怕死是生物的本性，没什么好丢人的。相比起来，他更瞧不起那种关键时刻逞英雄，事后才知道后悔的机。

但眼前这个明黄色的机应该并不属于那一类机。

“还是说，”红蜘蛛走过来，捏上大黄蜂的下巴，“你的亲亲长官当面抛弃了你，你难过了？”

大黄蜂用力扭头甩掉了那只带着尖爪的手，对方暧昧的用词让他的面甲不可避免地有些发热。这位霸天虎的高层总是很敏锐，但无论他以为的是什么，大黄蜂都没必要与之周旋。

就连这件事本身，在他们现在所处的战争年代，也称不上是什么话题。

“唔！”猝不及防的电流冲击一瞬间遍布全身，连带着黑暗力量的侵蚀，只是一下，刚刚战斗至筋疲力尽的大黄蜂就承受不住地不断颤抖。

“怎么每次抓到的都是你？嗯？小蜜蜂？”红蜘蛛关上刑具的开关，在一旁看好戏，“偏偏你还开不了口。”

话音落下，他再一次打开开关，又是一阵激烈的刺痛席卷了大黄蜂，这次他只是发出了细微的嗡鸣。随后红蜘蛛像是发现了什么有趣的玩具一样将开关打开又关闭，折磨着大黄蜂乐此不疲。

红蜘蛛说得没错，在这场漫长的战争里，他被俘的次数在汽车人里绝对能排到第一，他甚至都快对黑暗能量免疫了。不知道如果这次他能回去的话，擎天柱会不会给他发个奖章，纪念大黄蜂第多少次被俘之类的，对方一定会取笑他的不正经的。

大黄蜂光顾过霸天虎的大多数基地，很多时候是为了侦查——也许这也正是他总是被抓的原因。有时候比起冲锋陷阵，他的工作或许更危险，更何况客观来讲，他的小机型在赛博坦人眼里永远是弱小的标志。

“红蜘蛛阁下，”一个霸天虎走了进来，“威震天陛下快到了，他要您去外面接他。”

大黄蜂和红蜘蛛的视线同时投过去。

威震天？大黄蜂皱起眉。他们到这颗星球的时间不算久，一直都在和红蜘蛛交手，如果威震天来了的话，就证明霸天虎是真的要认真和他们抢夺这颗星球了。可这颗星球的资源其实算不得丰富，甚至比起地球或是他们之前到过的星球来说称得上贫瘠，霸天虎为什么也要和他们争抢？

大黄蜂只想得到两种可能，一种是这颗星球存在汽车人尚未发现的丰富资源，另一种则是，霸天虎手上的资源也已经消耗到称不上丰富的地步了。

无论是哪种，他都要快速汇报给擎天柱。

红蜘蛛面带兴奋地走向基地中央、离大黄蜂不远处的一个平台，那明显是一个被严密保护起来的东西。他快速输入指令解开重重机关，但防护还没完全解除，外面就又有一个霸天虎跑了进来。

“红蜘蛛阁下，威震天陛下的飞船已经落地了，他问……您机在哪里。”

红蜘蛛暴躁地捶了一下控制台，指着先前进来的霸天虎，让他看好那个“能量核”，他和陛下马上来。然后急匆匆地跟着刚刚进来传话的霸天虎往外去了。

基地里只剩下大黄蜂和那个留守的霸天虎。

刑具并没有完全关闭，一直在释放着不算太大的电流折磨着大黄蜂，对饱受摧残的他来说其实这点痛楚不痛不痒。那个霸天虎似乎也看出了这点，一阵沉默之后，他走到大黄蜂身边按下开关切断了能量来源。

“补给都快不够用了，红蜘蛛阁下还是这么浪费能源……”他小声的咕哝清楚地落在了一旁的大黄蜂的音频接收器里。

听到耳边有微弱的电子音，他抬起头，惊讶地发现他们的俘虏不知什么时候已经挣脱了锁链，而他还没来得及反应就被对方一拳打到直接下线。

大黄蜂举着前不久新安装的、专门应对双手被缚情况的腕部护甲上的利刃，失去发声器的部位上仅剩的零件发出得意的嗡鸣。

【蜜蜂来蛰你啦。】

这是一个尚未有有智生命产生的星球，距离地球约七十光年。汽车人在一个多月前航行至这里，作为前往下一个目的地的中转——飞船上所剩的能量实在不多了。但霸天虎也紧随而至。

他们在宇宙中的旅行已经开始几十年了，补给，航行，探索新的能源充足的星球，反复循环。运气好的话还能在某个荒凉的行星找到一个旧友，或是谁也不认识的，就只是同族人。有的愿意加入他们，有的还是选择留在栖息的星球。

至于为什么离开地球，那实在是一件复杂的事，甚至说不出具体的某个直接原因。

比起截止到2067年地球上的80亿人类，只有两位数的汽车人实在少得可怜。人类本质上是排外的，当两个种族存在着绝对性的数量差距时尤甚。

为什么每年要耗费巨大能量与巨额费用供养这些外星人？为什么人类要无偿接纳因好战而无家可归的流浪者？为什么允许他们把地球的城市作为塞博坦内战的战场？

从暴露的那一天起，这种问题就时刻都存在。到了后来，人类甚至还发动了多次游行示威——他们最擅长的。虽然出于多年并肩作战的感情或是双方好不容易维系的长久和平，军方没有对他们公然驱逐，但任何一个英明的领导者都应该知道，这种情况下，主动离开是最好的解决办法。人类和汽车人的感情纽带不应被一直消耗下去，更何况那时的人类已经不需要他们就可以对抗霸天虎了。

擎天柱就是这样一个英明的领袖，所以他选择——也只能选择成为一个冒险家，或者说是流浪者。

他也别无他法。

对于汽车人来说，失去火种源就意味着没有新生命。假设人类一直不驱逐他们，而他们也能面甲厚地在地球上继续待下去，等待他们的结局也不过是再过上千百万年，发锈的零件和部甲被丢在异乡的某个垃圾堆，最后归于尘土——还不是母星的土壤。

比起这样可见的结局，似乎去蕴藏着无限可能的宇宙中探索要好得多。

擎天柱就像人类历史上的那些航海家一样，带领着他的追随者一直向前，哪怕不知道未知的前方是能让塞博坦起死回生、让汽车人重获希望的契机，还是更高等种族的蔑视、杀意或是会招致仅剩的汽车人全体覆灭的灾难。

大概三十年前，霸天虎也跟着过来了，争夺资源的战斗随之而至。几十年的偃旗息鼓太过短暂，用千斤顶的话说，他的炮口还没来得及生锈就又欢快地开起派对。那之后他们的日子艰难了一些，但也还算过得去，毕竟补给充电打虎子才是汽车人长久习惯的生活常态。

至于霸天虎为什么放弃征服地球了，想想也知道。人类进步的速度有目共睹，大概是在他们离开的那些年里已经成长到了威震天不得不放弃这一念头的地步了吧。

而霸天虎凭借积累多年的资源优势一直压制他们的日子大概也不能维持太久了，大黄蜂想。近几年威震天表面上追着他们，实际上又何尝不算是和他们一起流浪和搜寻能源，从霸天虎也从没有过一个固定基地这点就能看出来，刚刚他给了一拳的那个虎子的“省能量”行为更是印证了他的想法。

哦对了，这个他也得让擎天柱知道。

他停下脚步，在内线里又发送了一条消息。通讯记录页面已经有他发送出的十几条讯息，都是他的情报，他的侦查结果，有的不只是关于今天的这次行动，还有大黄蜂自己对于战争现状和一些技术的猜想。但没有一条信息被回复，哪怕只是一句简单的“做得好”。

红蜘蛛抓他回基地做的第一件事就是屏蔽了他的信号并破坏了他的通讯线路，他现在彻底和他的战友们失联了。

霸天虎的临时基地防卫重重，即使他解决了看守他的那个虎子也绝无可能只身逃出去，但他早就注意到一个外观和他们的环陆桥极其相似的装置。事实证明他猜得没错，只是这个空间装置的传送范围也只是这个星球而已，想到以前霸天虎出动都是用太空桥，大黄蜂更确定他们在能源上也终于有了难言之隐。

大黄蜂并不知道他的朋友们身在何处，所以当然也没法确定坐标，汽车人在这颗星球上甚至还没有一个固定的基地，哪怕只是临时的。他只能随机选了一个离霸天虎的临时基地尽量远的坐标，当着赶过来的威震天和红蜘蛛的面冲进“环陆桥”，然后用马力十足的一炮把控制装置连带能源输送装置轰了个粉碎。

想起临脱身前威震天愤怒的神情和红蜘蛛一脸的懊悔和慌乱，大黄蜂简直爽翻了！这下红蜘蛛一定会被他的顶头上司狠狠教训一顿了。

不仅因为他的疏忽导致自己的脱逃，还因为他那“马力十足”的一炮。

没错，他得到了一个月以来最充分的补给——红蜘蛛在离开前解锁的那个防护装置保护的“能量核”里装着他几十年都没见过的巨大能量，应该是用比他之前看到的那些压缩能量块更高级的技术制成的，不仅不需要解压就可以直接吸收，还意外地很稳定——他带着一起通过“环陆桥”都没有爆炸。

如果霸天虎能源缺乏的情况属实，那自己这一次可真的是重创他们了。

不过这也不能怪他，毕竟他本来就是“偷东西的坏孩子”嘛。要怪就怪红蜘蛛，大黄蜂可真想不明白，这得是多急切想要邀功的心情，才能让红蜘蛛连去接长官过来都等不及，见到对方的第一面就想献宝。

不过得意过后，他也不得不为自己当下的处境烦恼。

他今天的好运气似乎都在前两回偷东西的时候用完了，随机选的这个坐标环境很糟糕，不仅地面完全不适合行驶，连气候也比他们常待的那片区域更恶劣。不过这个尚处蛮荒的无名星球到处都是这样的暴风雪，只是他在的这里更暴烈一些。

以防万一，大黄蜂从刚落地开始就拖着快散架的机体向前行进。毕竟他不知道敌人的全部底细，不知道他们有没有另一台传送装置，不知道红蜘蛛有没有办法复原数据并发现他的传送坐标。要是霸天虎追上来，自己这一番折腾可真就是前功尽弃了。

他艰难地在雪地中行走。即使地面已经被覆上厚厚的一层雪，下方仍旧凹凸不平，他又一次被看不到的石头绊倒在地上。

大黄蜂懊恼地发出一声嗡鸣，捶了一下软绵绵的雪。眼下最重要的已经不是会不会被虎子追上了，再不离开这个地方的话，他可能就要在这片冰天雪地里回归火种源了。

扑面而来的风雪刮得他面甲生疼，连光学镜都没办法完全打开，但他还是凭借着优秀的勘察能力在不远处找到了一个可以勉强避风的地方。大黄蜂驱动着所有的能源努力爬过去，蜷缩在这块天然形成了一个小空间的凹形石头下方抱膝坐下。

他现在的情况真的非常糟糕——长期补给不足造成的多次机体透支还没来得及被修缮就又经历了一场恶战，又被那个变态的红蜘蛛折磨了半天——好吧，之前说的对黑暗能量免疫是他开玩笑的。随后又由于传送过程中强行关闭“环陆桥”而被不稳定的空间扯得差点四分五裂，更要命的是，当下他暴露在极寒里已经有相当长一段时间了。

即便是汽车人强悍的机体也并不能无视温度，救护车科普过，如果核心温度长期处于一个水平线以下，就会发生大范围的系统瘫痪，会对器官造成不可逆转的影响。而时间过长，自然就是连火种源都被冻个彻底。

即使不仔细检视机体内部，大黄蜂都能感受得到，自己身上的每一个零件都已经不同程度地结了霜。现在他连行走都做不到，就连空气置换系统运转带动的机体细微起伏都能听见“咯吱咯吱”的不详摩擦声。他早已关闭了全部的散热口，可是于事无补，低温的蔓延势不可挡地由外向内，到他的火种仓只是时间问题。

大黄蜂看着手里的能量核忍不住苦笑，他从没像现在这么不缺能量过，可眼下能救他的偏偏不是能量。

但无论如何他也要把这个交给他的朋友们。尤其是……擎天柱。

敏锐的侦查员既然早就察觉到他们的能源现状，就不可能意识不到他们面临的危机。星际航行或许听上去很浪漫，但也绝对残酷。一旦出现了能源断链、技术失误或者哪怕一丁点小意外，他们都可能永远被困在宇宙的某个角落。他们在这个星球上的能量补充一直是负增长，如果没有转机的话，根本到不了下一个目的地。

擎天柱已经为此苦恼已久。虽然他从不会表露出来，但大黄蜂总能感知到他的情绪。

就像地球上的航海家，有时候或许不是义无反顾，而是迫不得已。当剩余的资源甚至已经不足以支撑他们返回出发地，除了前行，还有什么别的选择吗？

而他们，早已经连地球都回不去了。

大黄蜂实在太累了，有那么几个赛星秒他甚至想不管不顾直接下线。但他知道他不能这样做，上线状态的他还能靠意志撑下去，下线的话用不了一会他就会被彻底冻透。保持清醒越久，他才能存活越久。

让他猜猜，此时此刻他的战友们一定也焦急地想要营救他，但他们不会横冲直撞地直接闯进霸天虎的基地去，擎天柱也不会让他们这么做。救护车应该在努力试图重新获得他的信号，没有了霸天虎基地自带的屏蔽装置，这对医生来说并不难，只是需要耗费些时间而已。

可他并不知道自己离他们有多远，不知道这里的狂风骤雪会不会给救护车带来阻碍，也不知道他之前给擎天柱的那个能量块的能量是否足够开启一次环陆桥。如果不够，他们就要凭脚力赶来了。要是他所处的这个地方和他们刚好是星球的两端，大黄蜂绝对撑不到他们赶来的那时候。

我应该不会那么倒霉吧，大黄蜂想。

低温的确不好受，可大黄蜂不敢关掉传感系统，他还需要靠疼痛来保持清醒。此前他从不知道，冻伤给机体带来的痛苦原来是是细细密密的，就像有无数个噬铁虫在身上啃食一样。

大黄蜂哆嗦了一下，不明白自己怎么会想到这个可怕的比喻。随即他想起了大概一百年前，他们刚到地球上的时候一件相关的往事——基地爆发了噬铁虫危机，他、隔板和救护车都被折磨得奄奄一息，环陆桥也因为噬铁虫的侵蚀发生了故障。而那个时候，擎天柱在北极，承受着和自己此刻一样的痛楚。

这可真微妙，那时是擎天柱等着他的救援，现在立场正好颠倒过来了。

大黄蜂忍不住想嗡鸣两声，却并没发出任何声音——他的发声器那里仅剩的几个零件也已经被冻坏了。

他突然难过起来，也感到无比绝望。他并不是红蜘蛛那样的贪生怕死之徒，也设想过无数次自己可能的回归火种源的情景：战场上被武器穿透、敌营里被折磨致死……可他从未想过最后会是这样，在一个甚至不知道名字的星球，在漫天的风雪里，一个机孤独地死去。

哪怕有人陪他说说话也好啊，他从来都是一个善谈的小机子，就连失去发声器了都能聒噪地让救护车他们烦得不行。可他的信号可以被重新获取，他却不能凭一己之力修好自己的通讯装置。事实就是，在有机找到他之前，他没有任何机可以倾诉。

他看着公用内线上自己之前发送失败的情报，强撑着清明调动CPU运转，检查是否有遗漏的内容——即便发送不出去，即便自己被迫下线，他们找到他的时候仍然可以通过记录看到这些内容。

最坏最坏的情况，救护车根本没定位到自己，那他也有办法让他们找到他，把情报和能量核交给他们。

大黄蜂积攒了好久的力气才把手臂微微抬起，把手覆在胸甲上，在那里面，他已经微弱的火种缠绕着另一道蓝色的火种在缓慢跳动着——如果他归于火种源，那属于另一个机的火种气息会在茫茫宇宙中迷失方向，然后只能回归到它最初的主人，大黄蜂的火种伴侣那里去。

到那个时候，擎天柱就能通过那绺火种气息感知到它归来的方向，然后得知他的所在。

大黄蜂打开他和擎天柱的私人内线。

“虽然很难为情……但你上次损坏换下来的肩甲上有汽车人标志的那部分被我留下来了，藏在充电床下面，你找到的话不要被吓到。”

“在上上个星球发现的那株植物我真的很喜欢，麻烦一定要帮我继续养下去。三天浇一次水。”

“我早就想说了，最近总觉得你的机箱声音不太对，这回能源充足了，能让救护车给你做个全面检查了吗？”

……

“我很抱歉要留你一个机了，下不为例好吗？”

一大滴清洁液从光学镜里掉落到大黄蜂抱着膝的手臂上，他无奈地发现好像自己机身上下只有这个是热的。

红蜘蛛说得不对也对。他不是害怕，但确实是他反复无常，明明是自己让对方先走又偷偷难过。不过这也不能怪他任性，识大局是一回事，看着自己的火种伴侣在自己眼前离开又是另一回事。

他绝不是想要擎天柱为他犯险，但此时此刻，他只希望自己的火种伴侣能陪在他身边。

他只想要这个。

“大哥，你怎么还不来啊……”

发送最后一条讯息，结果仍然是失败，大黄蜂绝望地把头埋进膝甲。

这是战争爆发的第一千万个塞星更替周期，却只是大黄蜂从火种源诞生、也是结识他的火种伴侣的第三百万个年头。

他在无名星球的冰天雪地里，等待一个不知是否会如期而至的温暖怀抱。


End file.
